Chrono Trigger: Other World
by Cyril 33
Summary: Crossover with Teen Titans: What if Crono and Co. found anther Lavos on another world? Rated for Safety. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Chrono Trigger: Otherworld

By

Cyril X.

Disclaimer: I own everything! Mwhahahahahahaha… I mean uh, I don't own Chrono Trigger or the Characters thereof; Square, Square Soft, Square Enix, or whatever they call themselves now do.

Chapter 1: Discovery

Ever since the Lavos incident, Lucca had been obsessed with the planets, their rotations and how she could traverse the cosmos. Lucca had figured that if Lavos came from space there might be other Lavos' waiting to destroy other planets. Crono was actually the one that suggested that we find out how to quickly go from other world to other world in order to help the other planets destroy their respective Lavos'. Gregarious, this she knew, but some how he got Marle to back him up.

Her most recent invention was a telescope that could see light years into the stars allowing them to see if there were planets that had Lavos like things in them. Of course this was only the first step but tonight she was going up to the highest tower in the castle to look at towards the brightest star she could see without any technological aid. She was very excited to try out her new invention. The transportation was already taken care of because, after much research she found an easy way to convert the Epoch into a star ship, and she could also modify the time warp to go just fast enough to travel swiftly thorough the stars with out going across the time streams. A ring of the doorbell broke her from her train of thought.

"Coming," She yelled, running down stairs to get to the door.

"Hi," Crono said after the door opened, "I just came to get you so we could go to the palace and try the telescope."

"Oh," Lucca said trying not to blush, Crono knew from a lifetime of friendship that she lost track of time quite easily, "Thanks." Smiling at each other they left to the castle.

Seeing her friends entering Guardia Forest through the tower window jump for joy! Though she wished the friend she met a before the incident was here, too. Though she knew her father wouldn't have let him come anyway. She sighed sometimes she really hated being a princess, some people think that being a princess is the best thing ever, but it really is quite dull. She began to make her way to the tower that had the telescope in it she was really excited to see it in work and to see if there was a planet they could help out, she really hoped they did because it would me more time out of the palace. Hearing footsteps coming up the spiral staircase she prepared to glomp Crono as he came through the door. Lucca came in first through the door and turned around to see Marle there and giggled. Crono was taking his time, but when he got through the door he was tackled by Marle.

Lucca burst out laughing as Marle kissed him on the cheek and let him up.

"Marle," he said jovially, trying not to laugh, "How many times did I tell you to warn me before you did that?"

"At least fifty times," Marle said, "but I know you love it" Crono just smiled knowing that she was right.

"Okay!" Lucca said suddenly, "Now that you two love-birds have had your fun can we get down to business and check the stars for signs of another Lavos?"

The others nodded and sat down next to Lucca, who was already scanning the cosmos with her high-powered telescope.

"Well," she said, "I don't see anything on this side of space let's look over on the other side and increase the magnification."

Doing this she saw a world that was grey and dead looking reminiscent of the way the future of their world would have looked from space.

"Uh guys," Lucca said, "look at this planet; I think it might be our first and hopefully, our only exhibition."

Crono looked first and nodded as was his way, silent when things go wrong to be strong. Marle looked next and just looked at Crono and Lucca trying to be a bit more like her boyfriend and a bit less like a ditz.

"So it's decided?" Lucca asked. They both nodded. "Good we'll leave next week around this time."

They both said, "Okay." Crono hurried home to tell his mother of the news and Marle went down to tell her father she would be going away again.

Lucca looked closer at the planet and mapped out the coordinates, eventually to be input into the Epoch.

End Chapter 1.

Cyril: Man, Lavos is everywhere!  
Entity: Yessss, I know.

Cyril: WTF? Who said that?  
Narrator: Will Cyril find out who the mysterious voice is? Will Crono and the gang be able to help this new Lavos infested planet? Find out next chapter on DRAGON BALL Z… Oh! I mean Chrono Trigger: Other World!

Cyril: I have got to get another narrator. (FF Rock!)

Entity: I agree to everything but the superscript.

Cyril: I think I might hate you.

Entity: You will until you find out my true identity.

Cyril: …if you say so…


	2. Waking up to Hell and Reunion

Chapter 2: Waking Up to Hell, and Reunion

Disclaimer (again): I don't own the Teen Titans. Warner Bros. Does.

Icarus woke, cramped in his capsule… 'Wait, capsule? I don't remember being in a capsule!' He thought, 'Damn! I have to find a way out.' Tapping on all sides of the capsule he felt glass right in front of his face. Punching it as hard as he could it shattered outwards, depressurizing the capsule so that he could get out. Of course what he woke to was not what he expected. 'What happened to this place?' He thought. The room was full of broken glass and there was dust floating everywhere. Turning around he saw two swords. 'Perfect,' He thought 'these may come in handy.' Needing to get out side to find out what was happening, he saw desolate waste lands, grayish matter falling from the sky being blown around by winds of 30 mph or more. "What in the hell happened to this place?" He murmured.

_Hearing something the beast sped towards its prey._

Hearing something running towards him he unsheathed his swords and made quick filet of his stalker. He turned to look at his attacker, beholding a hell hound (If you've ever seen Hell Boy) looking thing; the difference though is this thing, unlike hell hounds, died. Looking to his left he saw a destroyed Titans Tower, his long auburn hair shaking the gray matter out of it. 'I have to find out what happened here!' He thought speeding off to the remains of the once great Tower.

He climbed into the skylight and made his way to the basement. (Hey, if you thought a nuclear war happened what would you do?) Finding it mostly intact he walked slowly in the darkness knowing that anything, particularly something that wanted to kill him, could easily do so if he was not careful. Looking around he made his way to the only door he could find. Turning the handle slowly sword at ready he pushed it open to find a room with everything he needed and more. Quickly moving in he shut the door. Only to be greeted by a blade to his neck.

"You have thirty seconds to tell me who you are and how you got here." The blade holder said.

"My name is Icarus Regen; I came here because it was the only other building standing after I got out of the science lab." He said with a quaver of nervousness in his voice.

"Icarus?" The blade holder said, "You're fine then, come sit down and have some food."

Mildly surprised, Icarus said, "Thank you, but what is your name?"

Turning on the light the speaker said, "It's me, Robin."

"Robin," Icarus said, "Thank God I found a familiar face!"

"I'm glad you weren't a killer or a mutant." Robin said relieved.

Sitting down and grabbing a rather petite banana Icarus began to eat. When he was finished he asked, "I need to know what caused that… Hell, out there to happen."

Robin sighed, "It was half a year after you went away, around 1:00 in the afternoon an earthquake began, the difference between this quakes an others is this one kept getting worse. The Titans were deployed to find out the cause and after an hour the earth split down about one and a half miles and IT came out…"

Icarus was very interested now; it was similar to what happened in his friends planet. "What was… it?"

Robin sighed again, "We don't know, we still don't…"

"Describe it then."

"It looked like some sort of parasitic insect though obviously much bigger. It had and unearthly screech, that struck fear into everyone's hearts. Its defining feature though was its three mouth-parts that had a single blue "eye" inside of it… So do you know what it is?"

Icarus was stunned. That description Robin gave matched that Lavos'. "Lavos…" Icarus said, almost inaudibly.

"What?" Robin asked

"The being you have described to me reminds me of a friend who fought it with his friends on another world; I believe they called it Lavos." Icarus said slowly.

"Lavos, huh?" Robin said, "Well how did your friend beat it?"

"I don't remember, I just remember the communication he left me almost a year ago, which was, 'I can't believe it's finally over, we have beaten Lavos.'" Icarus told Robin, "I have one more question what happened to the rest of the Titans?"

Robin shook his head sadly, "I don't know what happened to Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. They disappeared into black holes when Lavos appeared; I have no idea where they ended up."

Icarus was sorry to hear about the other Titans he was more worried, though, about Starfire as he and she were very close, "What about Starfire?"

"She's with me… I think she went out to find some food," Robin said, "She missed you greatly, you know."

Icarus frowned, "Yes, I'm sure she did but…"

Before Icarus was able to complete his statement, there was a noise at the door.

"Should I?" Icarus asked.

"Yes you should." Robin said nodding.

Icarus walked over to the door and opened it very carefully, expecting anything, though he was able to sigh in relief as he saw Starfire standing in front of him. There was but a moment of stillness before Starfire ran up and hugged him, crying in his shoulder…

Robin looked on the proceeding a bit happier; maybe, with Icarus' fore-knowledge of Lavos they might be able to save the world.

End Chapter 2

Cyril: Look at Icarus, Starfire crying on him. He's the only hope that world's got for now.  
Entity: crying that's such a sad and touching chapter…

Cyril: Who are you anyway?

Entity: You will find out eventually.

Cyril: Whatever…

Narrator: Will Cyril stop being such a prick? (Hey!) Will Icarus be the new hope for the Titans planet, or will they fail miserably? Find out in Chapter 3 of Chrono Trigger: Other World!


End file.
